tdcamp2fandomcom-20200215-history
Kankero2000
Kankero2000 is a youtuber who is in WildSpanishKid's camps. Kankero is in TDI2 camp as Dawn and return in Total Drama Castaways as Blaineley. In Total Drama Cruise he came back as his OC Kankero Kitako. Kankero2000 is a confirmed player for Total Drama Stardom and he will once again play as his OC Kank. He is a smart person. He loves the color black. He is sweet and nice. He tries not to be mean. A lot of people like him but he can make enemies but he tries not to. Total Drama Island 2 Kankero is playing Dawn. Dawn is one of the toughest competitor of the season, Even Geoff (Drew Raskin) pointed that out in an episode. Dawn's personality was to first be nice and not to cross people the wrong way so she doesn't get out first. After almost being eliminated first she became seriously determined. She helped in winning all of the challenges before the merge. At the merge she still was a determined person but try not to cross her the wrong way. After Sierra was eliminated, she and Sierra got into a big fight (not shown in episode). After that she made some alliances and she didn't backstab her ally. She was very loyal. In the beginning, on the immediate vote she beat out Sam with a 2-3 vote so she was almost eliminated at the beginning. Later, she was almost eliminated again but she found the invisibility idol in the mine. Then in the last six, she was almost eliminated, AGAIN, but a prize in one of the challenges she won, she had a 2 vote shaver so she saved herself again. She eventually made the finale, and won the season even though she was almost eliminated multiple times. She gave 25% to charity, 35% to Zoey leaving her with 40% but that is still a lot of money. Total Drama Castaways Kank will play Blaineley. Blaineley is on Team Helpless with Katie Sadie and Lightning. Blaineley didn't really caused any trouble with anyone else. Blaineley has a lot of friends but her closest friend seems to be Katie. She even made friends with Fang so she has to be pretty nice for a fierce person like him to be friends with her. She acts as team leader and her team so far has won every challenge so she has great leadership skills. At the end however her Fasion design stunk so she and Sierra were eliminated leaving Zoey and Katie as the final 2. Total Drama CruiseCategory:Contestants2 Before Total Drama Cruise, previous contestants were told to pick someone to be their permanent character. He was asked if he had an OC and he did so he gave it in an he was able to be him. So during Total Drama Cruise he played his OC Kankero Kitako. Kank's plan was to make it to the final 3 with Heather and Dakota (His best friends). He has been picked on by being told he uses steroids. On one occasion Trent (Zameed Akbar) was told by Justin (TDBoy101) that Kank made a mistake when he took steroids. Even saying that is a mistake because Kank almost threw Justin off of the boat for it when Trent told him but Mateo stopped him. Later he and Dakota (Alexis Smith) started to go out with each other. Then Tyler (Gaberiel Williams) backstabbed him for voting out Courtney so that ended his journey on the ship with the ranking 6th. Even though he was off the ship he was still rooting for his girls Heather(Ali Sadik) and Dakota. However Heather was also backstabbed by Tyler too so she ranked 5th. At this point Kank was rooting for his girlfriend Dakota to win. Now Dakota is in the finale and he is behind her all the way. Total Drama Stardom This is the season wear the people who have done best in WildSpanishKid's camp will return. Kankero Kitako was one of the first people confirmed for this season. Kankero2000 is facing some serious challenges this season as tothe fact he is in 2 love triangles and has made a new enemy and a friend. One of his former enemy's (Justin/Boy101) has now became his friend. Kank has been dating Dakota and lately he has been conflicted between her and Katie. Ziggy who is new to Total Drama is his rival. Will he or Ziggy win the heart of Dakota and will Kank be able to resist Katie?